


Resolutions

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year resolutions for the lads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

Bodie rolled his eyes as he entered the rest room and took in the figure standing in front of the open window. Hunched shoulders, head bowed, hands thrust deep into the pockets of the torn jacket - this did not bode well for his plans for the evening. _Damn Doyle and his bloody conscience_.

“Broke your New Year’s resolution already, eh?” He asked, testing the waters.

Doyle didn’t turn around. “What are you on about?”

“Your resolution. You know – to stop being so bloody arrogant as to think that everything that happens in the world is somehow connected to you – is your fault.” 

Doyle did turn then. His face, still bloody from the fight at the shop, blazed red with anger.

_This is more like it._ Bodie grinned smugly. Get him angry. Let adrenaline release him from what his mind refuses to let go of. The smile had the desired effect so he added, “How did Diligent Doyle fail this time?”

The barb landed. 

Doyle stalked over to Bodie and a stiff finger poked at his chest, emphasising each point. “I was there. I was armed. I’ve been trained by the best. She’s. Still. Dead.”

“Not your fault Ray.” He grabbed the hand now waving dismissively in front of his face. “You didn’t order that fine upstanding young man to hold up the off license. You didn’t send that woman into the shop at just that time. You didn’t know that the policeman would-”

Doyle pulled his hand from Bodie’s loose grip. “Leave it, Bodie.” He turned his back, hiding his face. “Leave off.”

Bodie saw the fine tremors running through Doyle’s body, heard the slight quaver to the rough voice. He softened the words he had planned to say. “C’mon, Ray. Nothing you could’ve done.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, and I’ll keep saying it until I can get through that thick head of yours.” He reached out a hand to ruffle the dishevelled curls.

Doyle ducked away and walked back to the window, shivering in the cold draught. His own hand strayed to his hair and he tugged at it. “I wish...”

“If wishes were fishes, mate.”

“Horses.”

“Eh?”

“If wishes were horses.”

“Nah, that can’t be right. Doesn’t rhyme, does it?”

“Ah, Bodie.” A smile tried to sneak past the bad mood.

_Victory_ , Bodie thought. He let the silence settle between them. _It’s up to you now, sunshine_.

With a resigned sigh and a sheepish grin, Doyle turned and nodded. “How about we go home and work on my other resolution?” Doyle raised his eyebrows in invitation.

Bodie rubbed his hands together and bowed towards the exit. “After you.”

Doyle stopped in the doorway and turned back to his partner. “You never did tell me your New Year’s resolution.” 

“Didn’t make one, did I? You can’t improve perfection!”

Doyle rolled his eyes.


End file.
